1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for monitoring a combustion process, in which, in a oven, a substance arranged in a bed of the oven is converted under the supply of heat by way of firing by a flame, data of the flame and/or the substance in the bed is recorded by way of at least one sensor, and the input of heat into the bed is determined from the data recorded by the sensor and is used for quality determination, as a result of the thermal radiations of the flame and of the bed being recorded as data by the sensor and normalized by way of the supplied and/or produced quantities of energy and material. The invention also relates to a device for carrying out the method for monitoring the combustion process.
2) Description of Related Art
DE 199 50 981 A1 discloses a rotary tubular kiln for converting a substance, in which spectroscopic data of the fired cement is determined. The intensity of the data, in particular that of calcium hydroxide, is used to draw conclusions as to the clinker index (FCAO) as a measure of the quality of the cement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,288 A describes a method of the type described in the above Field of the Invention section for the heat treatment of coal in an externally heated rotary tubular kiln, in which hot gas is passed through the coal in countercurrent and the temperature of the bed of coal in the oven is measured by means of thermocouples arranged at a central lance, in order to control the input of heat into the bed of coal and the quality of the treated coal.
DE 25 15 807 A1 has likewise disclosed a method of the type described in the above Field of the Invention section, in which petroleum coke is heat-treated in a rotary tubular kiln, with pyrometers measuring the radiation intensity of the coke bed or of the kiln wall.